


By Her Side

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: After a scuffle with a crook that left Jessie in a coma, Luke vows to stay by her side until she wakes up and heals again. Lessie ship. Some minor changes may have been done from it's original post on Fanfiction.net.





	1. Taking a bullet for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my new Jessie story, and this is more of a sad story, because I thought of this as a little "what if": what if Jessie got in an accident saving Luke, and then he had to leave it all behind to stay with her?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, and no, I don't own Jessie =)

_Luke's POV_

It was already been a few days after Jessie Prescott- the girl I liked so much- has been lying on the hospital bed. She saved me, but she in turn was in a big coma.

That would have been me instead.

Why her? Why not me?

As I see her being unconscious, I can't help but to think that it's my entire fault. I kept thing, 'Why Jessie? Why'd you save my life? I could have been the one that's lying in bed now, not you!' but it's too late to complain, she did it, because we all know it's a nanny's duty to protect her client's children, whatever the cost. The cost in this one was my beloved was bed-ridden, and her waking up again being unknown.

I…

I've done nothing to save hers.

So make up for it, I decided to stay by her side for the rest of my life until she wakes up again. Why? It's my fault, and this is the only thing I could do to let her know I loved her so.

If it didn't happen…

_Flashback- 5 days before Jessie's accident_

It was a nice day on Central park. As usual I'm with my break dance buddies, and Jessie is watching me. It was good day to be alive, until it happened…

A thief sneakily stole Jessie's purse, and I happened to see it, so I shouted "THIEF! THIEF!" Jessie was worried because it's her personal purse that has her belongings I won't allow such a person to take it away from her.

I ran towards his direction and tripped him. I even held him and said "How dare you steal my nanny's purse!" but he was so strong and I fell, by that time Jessie arrived and stopped him.

By then she got him distracted and took the purse from him. Jessie goes "Run Luke, run! I'll handle him!" but I wasn't willing to leave her- she's a girl, but what if she can't handle him?

"Luke! GO! NOW!"

So I did run to the cops who happened to be passing a few miles away from where Jessie's stopping the crook. As I told him the details, a bang was heard…

"JESSIE!"

Me and the cops ran over to the site, and found Jessie a bit injured, and I was furious I ran to the thief and bit his arm dropping the gun, but he swatted me hard.

"You will pay for this kid. You'll pay!"

As he got his gun back, he was going to aim it at me and all of a sudden-

Jessie blocked the shot for me.

The cops then managed to stop the crook after that, but Jessie…

"Luke, I'll be fine."

"No you're not! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"I'll be fine, it's just a gun wound…"

"Jessie, don't say that! You're badly injured!"

"I'll be…"

She fainted, and we both fell in the ground. Jessie was unconscious. I managed to get off her, but she was still there and I tried to carry her and shout "HELP! ANYONE HELP US! MY NANNY'S BEEN HURT, HELP!"

Luckily someone called for an ambulance.

As she has been carried off to the emergency room, I all I can do was look at the closed door, hoping she would be alright.

Someone who knew the family told Bertram and my siblings about it, and later the news came to my parents.

Later on as she was transferred to a ward, the doctor asked me a few questions. He found out I was the son of the Ross couple, and told me the full report.

"Mr. Ross, I'm afraid I'll have to tell you this- the bullet was removed from her chest, and she's fine now, but since she got two shots- one from her arm and the one I told you a while ago, she ended up in a high-end trauma. The shock ended up making her go into coma, so who knows when she'll wake up."

"You mean?"

"Yes. Jessie Prescott might not wake up yet…"

As I heard the bad news, the doctor left me for a while and I went inside the room. As I saw her in bed, I began to cry because I might not be able to see her awake again.

That's when I started to blame myself for what happened to her.

Minutes later my family came and hugged me because I was OK, but I told them Jessie isn't… and might not wake up again.

Zuri told me, "You mean she's dead?"

"No Zuri… she's still sleeping… She might not wake up."

Zuri hugged me because I know Jessie is one of the people she mostly was with almost everyday.

My mom and dad were a bit disappointed because they knew how heartbroken I was about it.

"Son," my dad said, "I know it hurts she's there, but I'm glad she kept you safe when that happened. I'm proud of her."

"You are, Dad."

My mom said, "Luke honey, we should go home. She'll be fine. The doctors will take care of her."

"Mom… I'm sorry, but I'm staying."

My family was like 'what are you thinking Luke' and Emma told me, "But Luke, you'll miss school!"

Ravi goes "and I won't have anyone to hang out with!"

And Zuri went "and no one would play pony princesses with me!"

My parents told me, "Luke… are you sure?"

I took a deep breath and told them, "I'm sorry… It's my fault she's here. I will stay by her side until she wakes up."

My dad said, "Ok Luke… it's your decision, and we will not argue with it. I know you're growing up, and me and your mom think it's nice for you to stay with her. I know you're the closest to her right now, so Luke, good luck."

"Thanks dad."

As my family left the ward, I took a chair and put it near her bed and I said, "Jessie Prescott… I will stay by your side. Until you wake up, I, Luke Ross, will not leave your side."

As I held her hand, a tear came out of me as I whispered, "I love you Jessie…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Luke's care for Jessie until she's out of coma. What happens next? Stay tuned and comment!


	2. A kiss in memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a different oneshot story based on a screenshot I saw on the Jessie Wiki where Jessie and Luke was going to have a little conversation in the episode "Creepy Connie Comes A Callin'" but that scene didn't get in the final cut of the episode.
> 
> So in turn this deleted scene will be a flashback in this chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Just to remind the readers- the story is always in Luke's POV unless stated otherwise.

It's been 2 days since Jessie's in a coma.

I looked on the ward's window, which overlooked the city.

It was nice and sunny, but my mind was still somewhere else- why did it have to happen to Jessie.

I looked back and saw her frail, almost lifeless body in the bed.

As I look back at the window, I looked back at the time me and Jessie had each other's back. The time she helped me win the paintball fight against my rival Trevor, The time me and Jessie had to do business with a scamming music producer- and thank goodness Tony managed to stop it in time- and ended up outsmarting him.

I still can remember that song she did as I hum it…

_A cowboy had a good rope around my heart,_   
_And everything was awesome at the start._   
_Then he kissed a bleach blonde waitress_   
_And I saw through his disguise._   
_Yeah, I've had it up to hear_   
_with these Texas guys!_

_So now I'm here in NYC._   
_Gonna find a guy_   
_who's only into me._   
_The Lonestar state is great,_   
_but I've said my goodbyes._   
_I've had it up to hear_   
_with those Texas guys!_   
_Now, I've had it up to hear_   
_with those Texas guys!_

Ah, that memory of her singing was something I'd keep in my heart. As I was humming it, I can't help but shed tears again because I wished she was still awake now. I know it hurts for me to see her like this but I had to leave it all behind for her sake.

I know I'm not her boyfriend or her family member but I want to prove everyone that I'm not afraid to sacrifice everything I have for a girl who knows will never return my feelings because of the whole "age" difference.

But I don't care… I'd rather get hurt than her getting hurt in the end.

As I went back to her bedside, I peeked a bit in her gown to see where the gunshot was on- in was in her left chest, like the doctor said, because that was heavily bandaged. (Not to mention she was braless.) I then let go afterwards because anyone might catch me that can mistake me for taking advantage of a comatose girl.

As I sat by the bedside I said, "Hey Jessie. Today is a beautiful day, and I wanted to share this with you. But… you're not yet awake, and I miss the days we're spending time together, and I miss that. The sun is shining for both of us today. And I wish you'll be up again because it's not just me who's missing you… Zuri, Ravi, Emma and Mr. Kipling miss you too. Please wake up Jessie… I love you."

I kissed her in the forehead and then went back to the chair. I remembered one thing me and Jessie had- a talk that evening, before Creepy Connie came to pick me up.

_~Flashback~_

I was sitting in the outdoors chair in the terrace, holding my decapitated stuffed koala, Kenny, in my arms. I was so upset that Creepy Connie went so far to steal my koala and then cut his head off. (I know Jessie didn't mean it when she tried to save him from her, but in turn the head was ripped off the body and Connie stowed away with the head.)

Jessie then went in the terrace, carrying a plate of two cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hey Luke, I brought you some 'I'm sorry I set you up with Creepy Connie' Cookies, they're extra nutty like her."

She then put the plate of cookies and the milk in the table, and she noticed I wasn't happy.

"Sorry for saying that Luke, I didn't know you're upset about it."

"It's ok, it's done anyway. I know you tried to save Kenny, so I'm not angry at you."

Jessie then sat on the other chair facing me and said, "I'm sorry about trying to pair you up with Connie. I didn't know she was a wacky-doodle doo."

I just sighed.

"I know you're just doing your job as a nanny Jessie. That's what nannies do- they know what's best for the kids they take care of."

"But I'm more that a nanny to you, right?"

"Yes Jessie, the girl whom I treat with outmost love in so many ways."

"Why don't you tell me you didn't like this girl?"

"Hello? Creepy. Stalker. Too much creepiness scares the socks off me."

I then resumed, "Remember you told me that if I keep hitting on you, you'll pull all your hair out and I said that bald would be a dealbreaker?"

"Yes?"

"I lied."

"Why'd you lie about it?"

"I just wanted you to know, old or young, hair or no hair, I'd still love you."

"Can't tell if you're serious or not… but I'm guessing serious."

She then got up, walked to me and said, "Well Luke, maybe I owe you something."

"What?"

"This." She then kissed me on the cheek. _A kiss on the cheek!_

"Thanks… but why?"

"For being honest… and a little cheer me up."

"Thanks Jessie."

Then we heard Bertram scream and I said, "Looks like Bertram's in trouble!"

"Let's find out now. Come on Luke." And then we went in.

_~End of flashback~_

As I held her hand, I thanked her for such a little memory that I'd remember for as long as I'm seeing her.

I sighed and said, "Jessie, thanks for the kiss in the cheek… so I hope you'll thank me for the kiss in the forehead I gave you."

And I said it:

"It was out of love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the chapter so far? Let me know. It's a bit nice. Comment, and hope to see you guys on the next chapter.


	3. A day with the Prescott parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, a new chapter! For the 1st time, we get to see Jessie's parents… I've been up this morning to make this chapter, so I wonder how this plays out. We'll see it now.  
> Enjoy the chapter, leave comments, and no I don't own Jessie =)
> 
> Again, everything is in Luke's POV.
> 
> (Note: The chapter has been edited from the original to reflect the actual names of Jessie's parents from the episode "G.I. Jessie". However since Jessie's real mom died before Jessie got to High School, I'll just use her step mom instead.)

I was already feeling sleepy, and I wished I can keep an eye on her for the next few hours. But even the ones who wish to stay awake for their loved ones sometimes fall asleep, because they've been too strong for a while.

I ended up sleeping in the side of her bed with my head in the bedside.

_The Next day_

I woke up somewhere in her ward, but I found out that one of the nurses found out I was sleeping in the bedside, so they sent another bed for me to sleep in when I feel sleepy. But since I'm confused, I asked one of the nurses who's taking care of Jessie.

"Um nurse, why am I in another bed?"

"We saw you sleeping in her bedside, so we decided to give you a bed to sleep on."

"Thanks. By the way, how's Jessie?"

"I was about to tell you that. She's still in good condition; her heart rate is stable, but sadly, still not waking up."

"Thanks for the information. And the bed, too."

"No problem Mr. Ross. Anything for the son of a powerhouse couple."

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell."

As the nurse left, I didn't know I haven't even bathed in days or even ate at all. That explains why I looked… messed up.

As I went back to my chair, I was looking back to the time I acted like a dog because Jessie's plan to make me behaved was… a bit awkward, since that's for dogs!

As I held her hand, All I can whisper is _Please Jessie… wake up… don't leave me alone in this world… we're all waiting for you._

As I was whispering with tears in my eyes, Tony came and said, "So you're still staying by her side it seems."

"Tony? What brings you here?"

"Well your parents sent me here to bring you a fresh batch of clothes and something to eat."

"That's nice… how'd they know that?"

"Well you look like you didn't eat for the last 3 days, and didn't take a bath as well. So they told me to bring these to you."

"Thanks Tony. How are the others back home?"

"Well they're still the same. I'm taking a double job right now, being the doorman and the nanny to the other 3 at the same time. Emma's asking me how'd you do, Zuri and Ravi are helping me in the doorman part like last time, and they get 5 bucks each, or 10."

"That's nice to hear."

"Well better get a bath, I'll keep an eye for her until you're done."

"Later, I got to eat first," then I took a muffin and ate it.

Later on I took a bath in the ward's bathroom and put on fresh clothes. I felt better after that. And I told him, "Thanks for bringing me stuff, Tony. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Luke, anything for you and her. Well I have to-"

Then a couple barged in the ward and one of them was angry and shouted that Jessie was like this. Little did I know that was going to be her parents.

The man faced me, grabbed me by the collar and said, "You, You did this to my daughter did you?"

"No I didn't!"

"You had the nerve of coming to my daughter's ward after you sent her into this mess, I won't forgive you!"

"Hon, calm down, you're hurting a child!"

"I don't care Beverly that this punk sent my daughter to the hospital! In the name of the United States army, I will have you arrested!"

"I did not hurt your daughter; she saved my life and took a bullet for me!"

The moment he heard the 'Saved your life' part, he calmed down and let go of me. He sighed and said, "Sorry for immediately blaming you. I didn't know then that I thought you did this."

"That said, she saved me when a thief tried to kill me for fighting back just because I stopped him from stealing her purse. Don't worry, he's arrested now."

"Ok, that's a relief."

Jessie's mom came to me and told me, "Sorry about my husband, he was a bit like that when our daughter moved to New York to fulfill her dreams."

He then shook my hand and told me, "Lieutenant Colonel John Wayne Prescott, Nice you meet you boy. And you are?"

"Luke Ross, son of Morgan and Christina Ross."

"I'm Beverly Shannon-Prescott, his husband… and Jessie's step mother."

Wait- _step mother?_ Did her real mom divorced her dad or what?

Lieutenant Colonel John Wayne then told me, "You're the son of the powerhouse Ross couple?"

"Yes sir."

Beverly asked me, "Well nice to see a Ross here! I'm guessing you're one of the kids she's a nanny for, right?"

"How'd you know she was my nanny?"

"She posts pictures back on the web when we talk to her online."

"Ah."

John Wayne then told me, "I'm thinking you like my daughter?"

"How'd you know I liked her?"

"I can tell you don't even come home to your parents just for my daughter's sake. That's how I know."

"So you understand why I'm doing this for her?"

"Of course. Staying true to the one you love and not leaving her side is just one of the things anyone can do to show his loyalty to the one he loves. I ended up like that when I met my daughter's mom. I meant the first one, but she died when Jessie was young."

I was a bit dumbfounded but at the same time a bit happy since I had no idea Mr. Prescott knew of what fondness I had for his daughter, as well as learning that her birth mother died before I even met Jessie.

"Want to know more of my daughter?"

"Yes sir, if you may!"

The Prescotts brought out a photo album of her, and they told me many things that I have not yet known of her aside from the ones she told me then. That was one day I had to keep in mind forever because I met the parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, so Luke meets the Prescott parents… comment and stay tuned… new chapter soon!


End file.
